Moon with Autumn
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: Gadis itu... begitu misterius. Dia menyimpan sebuah rahasia, dan lambat laun Kakashi pun mengetahuinya./Lalu dia menghilang tanpa kabar. Semudah ini Tenten membuat dirinya setengah gila. Setelah dua minggu kehadirannya absen di netra Kakashi, kini setelah kembali ia akan pergi lagi? Tak akan ia biarkan gadis itu pergi untuk kedua kalinya./Chapter 2 UP! Read and review?
1. Prolog: Bulan Bersama Musim Gugur

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning_ ; _Dark. Contains adult material (later). With fantasy imagination._

* * *

 **Moon with Autumn**

by **Kanami Gakura**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah memasuki musim gugur. Daun-daun mulai menjatuhkan diri. Ruangan itu pun ikut berwarna kuning kecoklatan seperti tumpukan daun tak berklorofil di luar sana. Tak ada yang menarik—setidaknya bagi Kakashi. Hanya pohon gundul dan tumpukan sampah di bawahnya. Tapi… mengapa sepasang netra coklat muda itu terus menatap keluar kelas? Padahal dia ada di sini, di depan papan dan sedang menjelaskan materi.

Dia tak mengerti. Apa yang gadis itu lihat di luar sana? Tumpukan daun? Sekelebat angin? Pohon gundul? Dia hanya ingin tahu….

Karena baru kali ini oniks dan _crimson_ melihatnya mengabaikan materi, apalagi ini materi yang penting. Biasanya gadis itu dengan senang hati menatapnya antusias—walau tak terlihat dari mimik wajahnya, tapi Kakashi bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya. Pun nilai indeks prestasi kumulatifnya selalu di atas standar.

Kakashi tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat jarang bersosialisasi. Bahkan, Kakashi hanya melihatnya berbicara saat di kelas saja, itu pun sekali-sekali saat Kakashi memintanya menjawab. Hanya demikian. Seperti saat ini, gadis itu hanya duduk di bangku tepi jendela ruang kantin. Tanpa suara. Coklat mudanya masih bergulir ke arah pepohonan tak berkepala yang menjatuhkan daun-daun. Sesekali mata itu berpindah ke buku yang berada dalam genggamannya, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Seperti itu.

Dia begitu… tenang. Sangat menenangkan saat netra berbeda warna Kakashi menjatuhkan pandangan ke gadis itu. Matanya tak bisa melepaskan. Setiap gadis itu masuk ke ruang penglihatannya, pikirannya hanya tertuju ke sana. Dia pun tak mengerti….

Yang dia tahu, gadis itu bernama Tenten, dan dia memiliki sepasang netra _brownies_ yang tampak begitu sederhana. Pun dengan dua cepol rambut yang selalu menemaninya.

"…Panda."

Begitu dia berucap, walau hanya desahan angin yang membalas. Melihat gadis itu sama saja seperti melihat hewan hitam putih pemakan bambu. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna. Gadis itu berwarna eboni. Dia tak mencolok. Terlalu biasa malah. Tapi eksisitensinya selalu mengalihkan fokus Kakashi. Rasanya seperti candu. Dia butuh gadis itu mengisi ruang matanya, dan dengan begitu dia akan sedikit lebih tenang.

 _Srek_

Kakashi dengan cepat mengembalikan fokusnya ke gadis ujung jendela. Dia melihat gadis itu memasukkan buku yang sejak tadi dalam genggamannya ke dalam tas yang tersampir di bahu. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, lalu tanpa sengaja dua pasang netra itu bertabrakan.

Oniks _crimson_ dan coklat madu.

Namun secepat mungkin gadis itu berpaling ke arah lain setelah sebelumnya ia membalas tatapan Kakashi dengan mata memicing.

Alis Kakashi tertekuk dalam melihat punggung si gadis yang kian menjauh. Tatapan itu… ada sesuatu di balik kilau coklat madu yang akhir-akhir ini dipujanya. Sesuatu yang berharga. Begitu penting. Hingga tembok tinggi pun dibangun kokoh agar orang-orang tak mengetahuinya. Tapi….

"…Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **V** oice **O** f **A** uthor:

Malah ini duluan yang di- _publish._ Dan KakaTen lagi '_')'' _  
_

 _Well_ … ini imaginasi saya akhir-akhir ini. Pengen berbagi sama kalian dan Ten- _centric_ huehehe. Btw, musimnya bisa pas ya? Makanya saya _upload_ cepet biar ga keduluan sama musim dingin XD

Semoga bisa _update_ cepet :3 Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya tunggu _review_ -nya…X3

p.s: judulnya lagi suka yang ini sih. Mungkin ntar kalo ada yang lebih cocok bakal diganti /disepak


	2. Sebuah Rahasia

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning_ : Minim dialog. _With_ _fantasy imagination. Mature content._

* * *

 **Moon with Autumn**

by **Kanami Gakura**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara musim gugur berhembus kencang hingga suhu sore ini menurun drastis. Sepertinya akan ada badai, mengingat pohon-pohon tak berkepala kembali bergoyang karena terpaan angin musim.

Ruam-ruam awan hitam merangsek masuk hingga ruangan itu terlihat temaram jika lampu tak dinyalakan. Suasana kelas penghujung hari ini terbilang sepi. Tak semua bangku terisi, karena itu Kakashi dengan leluasa melihatnya yang berada di bangku belakang. Tapi…

Ada yang berbeda.

Sejak tadi wajah gadis itu menunduk. Tak sekalipun melihat Kakashi ataupun jendela yang dipenuhi pohon menari. Seingatnya, wajah si gadis masih baik-baik saja saat Kakashi menjatuhkan pandangannya lagi di kantin tadi siang. Namun sekarang dapat dia lihat bahwa wajah gadis itu memucat, tak seperti yang biasanya Kakashi lihat.

Apa materi yang dibawakannya buruk…? Hingga pandangan si gadis hanya bertumpu pada buku di atas meja. Apa karena ia sedang sakit dan tidak enak badan? Atau… karena kemarin lalu mereka bertemu pandang di luar kelas?

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Gadis itu sulit dimengerti olehnya. Meskipun Kakashi telah memperhatikannya sejak awal semester, masih banyak yang belum pria itu ketahui tentangnya.

Lalu jam berdentang. Kelas terakhirnya pun berakhir. Kakashi mengalihkan pikirannya dan dengan segera membereskan kertas-kertas miliknya di meja sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas genggam. Tapi langkah cepat seseorang di kelasnya yang sunyi membuat wajahnya mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di meja.

 _Gadis itu._

Dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas. Wajahnya tertunduk menghadap lantai dan tak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Lantai berdecit dalam setiap langkahnya dan dalam sekejap eksistensinya tergantikan oleh angin dingin yang memasuki kelas lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai membasahi Bumi saat kelas terakhirnya berakhir, dan semakin deras mengguyur bangunan-bangunan tua Universitas Konoha saat Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Beruntung payung sudah tersedia dalam tasnya, hingga ia tak perlu mencemaskan kemeja hitam kesayangannya ini karena parkiran mobilnya masih jauh ke barat.

Angin yang membelai tubuhnya memaksanya melangkah lebih cepat keluar dari gedung utama. Mobilnya terparkir manis di parkiran belakang gedung sisi barat—parkiran yang telah lama ditinggalkan karena sudah ditumbuhi ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Entah mengapa, tapi Kakashi menyukai parkiran itu, walau jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya mengajar di gedung utama.

Saat Kakashi melangkah cepat menghindari cipratan rinai hujan yang makin deras di koridor penghujung yang sepi, matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap warna eboni _. Warna gadis itu._ Dan dua cepol rambut di detik selanjutnya yang dia tangkap memberhentikan langkah Kakashi.

Dia di sana, di ujung belakang gedung sisi barat. Beberapa meter dari parkiran yang ditinggalkan. Bersandar pada tiang kuno besar yang menghadap ke rumput ilalang.

Dari samping dapat Kakashi lihat wajahnya tertunduk. Helai eboni di sisi kanan dan kiri menutupi ekspresi yang dia tampilkan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat temali tas yang tersampir di bahu. Kakashi terdiam. Apa yang baiknya ia lakukan? Menyapanya?

Namun entah bagaimana helaian angin kencang datang dan menerbangkan rambut eboni di sisi wajah si gadis—membuat Kakashi dapat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di wajahnya. Itu…

'… _air mata?'_

Baru sedetik Kakashi mencoba melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, si gadis eboni menoleh cepat. Benar, ada kilau yang mengalir di pipinya. Hati Kakashi mencelos. Apa yang ditangisi gadis itu? Rasanya Kakashi ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat...

"Tenten….?" Kakashi berusaha mendekat seraya memanggil nama si gadis. Namun Tenten dengan cepat menjauh dan berusaha menghilangkan kilau anak sungai di wajah menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa….?" Kakashi masih mencoba bertanya. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membuat Tenten mempercayainya. Maka langkahnya mendekat ia hentikan, dengan begitu Tenten pun menghentikan langkahnya menjauh. Kakashi enggan membuat jarak dirinya dan si gadis terlampau begitu jauhnya. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan gadis itu.

Tenten masih terdiam. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang ia tunjukkan. Tatapannya kembali terpaku pada lantai keramik bercorak koridor ini. Namun lambat laun kakinya bergerak mundur, mencoba menjauhi Kakashi.

Dengan tangan yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, ia berbalik cepat hendak meninggalkan Kakashi dan menerobos hujan lebat di depannya. Tapi sebelum itu, ada tangan besar yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya erat.

"—!"

Tenten tersentak, begitu juga dengan Kakashi—ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan penjelasan gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Tenten menyentaknya kasar, mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menggenggamnya. Reaksi yang sudah Kakashi duga-duga. Tapi percuma, tangan Kakashi begitu kuat menahan. Maka Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tenten. Tatapannya tajam pada coklat madu yang masih berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Kini jarak mereka terlampau dekat, dan Tenten tidak menyukainya. Pun dengan tangan besar itu.

"Setidaknya pakailah payung ini. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Lepas!" Suara gadis itu akhirnya terdengar, tapi dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dan tidak menghiraukan payung hitam yang Kakashi tawarkan.

Alis Kakashi mengernyit. Dia juga dengan keras kepalanya masih menggenggam tangan Tenten, sama sekali tidak berniat melepasnya sebelum gadis itu menerima payung hitam di tangan kirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa melayang. Sebuah dorongan kasar oleh Tenten di bahunya membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke belakang, keluar dari tapakan lantai di koridor penghujung. Tangannya pun secara tidak sengaja melepaskan genggaman pada gadis itu.

"Akh!"

Sesuatu menggores telapak kanannya saat ia mencoba menahan tubuhnya di tanah yang basah. Pecahan kaca dan batu kerikil tajam. Ia dapat merasakan itu. Rinai hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya kasar memperparah keadaan. Rasanya sangat perih saat luka itu diguyur air hujan yang menderas.

Tenten bergerak mundur, mengembalikan fokus Kakashi padanya. Bau karat yang menyambangi indra kedua orang itu membuat mereka sadar, luka Kakashi robek terlalu dalam.

Pandangan Kakashi pun mengabur, hujan deras memberatkannya dalam membuka mata. Tangan kirinya lalu terangkat, mencoba menahan haluan hujan di indra penglihatannya. Netra berbeda warna milik Kakashi mencoba melihat Tenten yang saat ini bergerak menjauh.

Dan sesuatu pun menyambangi netra Kakashi dalam rinai hujan yang menghujamnya kasar. Itu... _apa ia tak salah lihat?_

Detik selanjutnya yang Kakashi tangkap adalah ambruknya tubuh Tenten di tengah guyuran hujan dengan latar langit abu gelap.

"Tenten!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit. Semalam ia berjaga di samping Tenten dengan terus menggenggam tangannya, dan tanpa sengaja ia jatuh tertidur dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas ranjang namun tubuhnya terduduk di kursi malas.

Lalu lenguhan seorang gadis di ranjangnya membuat Kakashi tersadar. Dengan gerak cepat ia menangkap tubuh Tenten yang ternyata sedang mencoba terduduk. Dapat ia lihat mata gadis itu terpejam erat dan alisnya mengernyit dalam, pastilah tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Peluh pun menyambangi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan tangan Kakashi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk membimbingnya tertidur kembali. Setelahnya pun pria itu masih merengkuh si gadis untuk menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal hingga mencapai dada.

Namun sebuah sentakan keras pada tangan Kakashi membuat pria itu melenguh.

"Argh..." Tenten. Dia menyentak tangan Kakashi kasar. Tepat di mana luka itu berada. Dan cairan merah kembali merembes di balutan perban putih.

Kakashi hanya menggertakkan gigi, menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya yang kembali terbuka dan pegal luar biasa yang menyambangi tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia menyentuh Tenten. Tadi dapat ia rasakan bahwa tubuh gadis itu menghangat—sebuah pertanda baik, namun entah mengapa wajahnya memucat.

Tapi sekarang yang harus ia khawatirkan adalah lukanya. Tenten akan ia urus nanti, setelah perban di telapak tangannya terganti.

Kakashi pun mencoba berdiri, namun ternyata berdiri pun membutuhkan usahanya berkali-kali. Tangan kirinya terpaksa berpegang pada dinding, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lemah. _Aneh_. Mungkin ini hanya pikirannya saja. Ia hanya kekurangan jam tidur. Ya, pasti begitu.

Baru dua langkah yang Kakashi ambil, kemudian pandangannya sudah terjatuh dalam kubangan hitam tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di pertengahan musim gugur, cuaca sudah membaik. Tak ada badai yang menyambangi Konoha seperti hari-hari kemarin. Langit berwarna biru cerah, dan Universitas Konoha masih seramai biasanya.

Sedang Kakashi terus terdiam di ruangannya yang temaram—sama seperti pikirannya saat ini. Hanya cahaya dari sebuah monitor komputer yang menerangi.

Tangan kirinya sedari tadi mengurut dahinya pelan. Ia memejamkan mata. Sesekali alisnya mengerut dalam, lalu disusul helaan napas berat. Matanya terlihat berkantung, kacamata tipis yang bertengger itupun tak bisa menutupinya.

Tenten. Gadis itu... _begitu misterius_. Berapa banyak yang pria itu ketahui tentangnya? Nol besar. Bahkan marganya saja ia tak tahu.

Mengingat Tenten, sama saja seperti melihat luka di tangannya kembali. Luka itu... _another thing related to Tenten_.

Hari itu, matahari sudah beranjak ke peraduan. Ia terbangun di ranjangnya sendiri dan tubuhnya pegal bukan main. Saat tersadar, Tenten sudah lenyap dari pandangan oniks _crimson_ miliknya. Dan ketika melihat telapak kanannya, warna merah sudah tak lagi ada di sana.

Mata Kakashi secara refleks memandang telapak kanannya yang kini masih dililit perban putih. Pikirannya kembali berpaku pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Gadis itu... dia menemukannya menangis. _Apa yang membuatnya menangis?_ Saat memikirkannya, Kakashi berani bertaruh bahwa luka di tangannya kini tak sebanding sakitnya dengan apapun yang ditanggung Tenten saat itu.

Kakashi merasa bersalah karena ia telah menahan gadis itu terlalu lama. Memaksanya. Dan menggenggam tangannya erat...

Benar. Dia menggenggam tangan Tenten. Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuatnya mengernyit jika kembali memasuki pikirannya. Sesuatu yang... di luar akal sehat.

Juga pergelangan tangan Tenten yang begitu kecil dan... dingin.

 _Apa karena ia sedang sakit?_ Omong kosong. Otaknya menolak jika dingin itu disebabkan karena ia sedang sakit. Dia terlampau... dingin. Terlebih, tubuh Kakashi melemah sesaat setelah ia menyentuhnya. Entahlah, mungkin ada penjelasan ilmiah mengenai itu dan hanya Tenten yang tahu.

Dan lagi... yang dilihatnya dalam rinai hujan sore itu. Ada sesuatu. Dan otaknya kembali menolak apapun yang berusaha dia logikakan. Tak mungkin... sungguh di luar nalar Hatake Kakashi.

"Hhh..." dan helaan napas beratnya kembali terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menghilang. Tanpa kabar dan eksistensinya hanyalah desahan angin malang.

Hati Kakashi kalut memikirkannya. _Ke mana dia? Ke mana gadis itu?!_

Seminggu pertama, tak ada masalah. Kakashi masih menganggap itu wajar. Tapi minggu berikutnya pun dia masih tak terlihat. Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. _Semarah itukah ia pada Kakashi?_ Dan Kakashi pun semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak memaksanya kemarin dulu. _Kakashi terlalu ikut campur._ Bisa saja permasalahan Tenten begitu rumit, hingga ia tak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk mencoba menyentuhnya dan juga merengkuhnya. Ah, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Kakashi lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf. Dengan begitu, mungkin rasa bersalahnya akan sedikit berkurang.

Tapi rasa ini begitu mencekiknya. Ada yang hilang tiap dia duduk di meja kantin. Tak ada dua cepol rambut yang memenuhi netranya. Pun warna eboni tak lagi ada di sini. Di kelas pun demikian. Bangku belakang samping jendela selalu kosong. Tak ada lagi sepasang coklat madu yang menatapnya antusias.

Kakashi merindukan si gadis eboni. Ia hanya... _rindu_.

Rutinitasnya adalah _gadis itu_. Tanpanya, apa yang bisa Kakashi lakukan? Kini, saat luka di tangannya sudah hampir sembuh, hatinyalah yang ganti tergores.

Dan ia tak tahu kapan luka hatinya akan menutup.

"Arrghh!" ia menggeram seraya mengacak surai peraknya.

Gadis itu terlalu jauh memasuki pikiran Kakashi saat ini. Dan pada akhirnya hal itu membuat Kakashi menyerah.

Dengan napas berat ia langkahkan kakinya pelan melewati koridor ujung hendak menuju ruang pribadinya dan untuk sejenak saja melupakan kekalutannya karena si gadis eboni.

Langkahnya menggema di koridor ujung gedung sisi barat yang sepi. Melewati koridor ini, ia jadi mengingat kembali peristiwa lalu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Tenten menjadi lebih jauh. Dan seseorang yang hadir di dalam netranyasaat ini mengharuskan langkahnya terhenti.

Si gadis eboni. Dia kembali mengisi ruang matanya.

Kakashi mengerjap. Gadis itu. Kini ada di depannya. Dan dia pun tengah berjalan ke arah Kakashi. _A-apa?_

Dia lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan pria itu, dan tangannya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan dari tas kertas. Dapat Kakashi lihat coklat muda itu menghindarinya—sama sekali tak menatap Kakashi yang saat ini berada di depannya.

Kakashi masih setia melihat wajah gadis itu yang telah lama menghilang. Wajah itu... kini tak sepucat waktu lalu. Ada binar kemerahan di pipinya—yang selama ini belum pernah Kakashi lihat. Sebuah kemajuan. Ah, jadi selama dua minggu ini dia tak datang karena sakit? Betapa bodohnya Kakashi. _Tentu saja._ Waktu itu badai mengguyur keras tubuh mereka berdua. Kakashi saja harus beristirahat selama berhari-berhari, apalagi gadis itu. Diam-diam Kakashi bernapas lega.

Lalu Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada bungkusan yang diserahkan Tenten.

"Ambilah," suara gadis itu terdengar malas. Namun itu cukup membuat hati Kakashi berdesir. Baru kali ini ia mendengarnya berbicara tanpa diminta.

Tapi Kakashi malah menghela napas berat, dan tatapannya ia alihkan. Dengan sengaja ia menghindari gadis itu, berjalan lurus ke arah mobilnya yang berada di sebelah koridor dan meninggalkan Tenten yang berada di belakang. Sambil berlalu, ia bertanya, "Apa itu permintaan maaf darimu?"

Reaksi dari Kakashi itu membuat Tenten mengernyit. _Apa-apaan dia?_ Sudah bagus ia masih mau bertemu pandang dengan Kakashi. Orang itu sejujurnya terlalu jauh berhubungan dengan Tenten, dan Tenten jelas tidak menyukainya. Setelah ini ia akan menghilang dan tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan Kakashi.

"Ambil. Dan aku akan pergi."

Jantung Kakashi berdetak cepat. Semudah ini Tenten membuat dirinya setengah gila. Setelah dua minggu kehadirannya absen di netra Kakashi, kini setelah kembali ia akan pergi lagi? Tak akan ia biarkan gadis itu pergi untuk kedua kalinya. _Tidak semudah itu, Nona._

"Sayangnya aku menolak permintaan maafmu."

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu."

Mendengar itu Kakashi berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya, lalu tubuhnya ia balikkan ke arah si gadis. Matanya menatap tajam coklat muda Tenten. "Setelah kau merobek telapak tanganku? Dan menyerap seluruh energiku?"

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Tenten tersentak. Coklat madunya pun melebar. _Bagaimana bisa...?_

Kakashi yang menangkap ekspresi Tenten hanya terdiam. _Satu rahasia terkuak._ Dan sebelum gadis itu membalas ucapannya, tangannya terlebih dulu membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan si gadis eboni.

"Masuklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam."

 _Dan rahasia lainnya akan segera menyusul._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **V** oice **O** f **A** uthor:

HAYO MAU NGAPAIN BANG KASHI BERDUAAN AMA NENG TENTEN DI MOBIL~? NGAPAIN YAAAA /

*ditabok _reader_

Ciyeeh saya bisa apdet cepet :"D

Segini aja dulu ya, biar ga kaget. Takutnya kalo di sini banyak, eh taunya pas _chapter_ depan malah sedikit kan saya yang ga enak, siapa yang tau soalnya u.u

 _Don't mind._ Ini konflik pembuka aja. Maklumin Tenten yaaa… Kasian lukanya Bang Kashi kebuka lagi :'v Tenten mah gitu…. /ditendang

 _Note_ : waktu memang bergulir sangat cepat. _And yes,_ Kakashi masih pake masker ^.^ Cuma ga saya jelasin detail ajah. Ntar dibukain kok ama Neng Tenten ^/^ *plaks

.

.

 **Ran Megumi** : _Always_ KakaTen dong~ :v Makasiiih ^^ Berarti bacanya serius banget sampe bisa masuk ke cerita, senengnyaaa~ :3 Ini konfliknya udah mulai X3 Kakashi- _sensei_ udah _ikut campur_ wkwk

 **Silverberg Norn** : Makasih… ini karena saya pengen banyakin _fanfict_ KakaTen :3 Sudah, silahkan~ _Review_ lagi ya XP

 **anna** : _Chapter_ kemarin pendek karena masih prolog. Ini lanjutannya, gimana? X3

 **Sooya** : Hihi, iya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga ga penasaran lagi XD

 **Jhiia:** Makasih elo udh mau baca :v Semoga terhibur sama tulisan abal khas gw wkwk Semoga elo masih mau baca _chapter_ dua dari tulisan abal temen cowok sholehahmu ini :v Nanti deh gw bikin wattpad

.

.

p.s: Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga terhibur! Saya menunggu di kotak review ehehe ^^v

2 Desember 2015


End file.
